There was a time when a hiker or camper traveling on foot and seeking respite would look for a nearby “comfortable” rock or fallen tree upon which to sit. However, in the current era of creature comforts those seeking to enjoy the beauties of nature and the great outdoors are often reluctant to give up the basic comforts of home and will more than likely carry with them some form of seating device. The advent of durable lightweight materials has made it feasible to carry a foldable or otherwise collapsible chair or seat in a backpack and has created in ever increasing demand for improved portable chairs and seats. Consumers—more than ever—are thinking comfort in the great outdoors. Those light weight seating devices heretofore available and which are suitable for portage in a backpack most often take the form of a seat or stool which lacks provision for back support. Seating devices which do provide back support and enable a user to obtain a comfortable reclining position often include a foldable relatively cumbersome frame structure. Those which collapse to form a somewhat smaller and less cumbersome package usually includes a relatively large number of frame elements which require time consuming individual manual manipulation during setup and break down and are troublesome and time consuming to erect and break down.
Accordingly, it is the generally aim of the present invention to provide portable, light-weight, durable sling chairs which may be readily broken down to form compact bundle and which may be rapidly set up for use and collapsed for portage or storage with minimal effort.